I Will Be Waiting
by HrithikCrazy
Summary: Chapter Four Uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

Caroline screamed in agony, as the wooden bullet rammed into her chest, narrowly missing her heart. Her shirt was soaked with her blood, and she was afraid she was going to faint from the blood loss. She desperately tried to pull at the chains that tied her legs together.

"Don't bother, love" Her attacker said, as he picked up the gun and began loading it with more bullets "I've injected you with enough vervain to make sure that you wouldn't be able to lift a finger, for a week at least"

Caroline attempted to glare at him, but considering her current state, it wasn't very effective.

"What do you from me, Klaus?" Caroline managed to spit out "I haven't got anything that's of importance to you"

The man-Klaus- got off the stool he was sitting on, and walked towards her. Caroline repressed the urge to shudder, as he cocked his head to the side and observed her.

"Feisty little one, aren't you?" He gave a cold smirk, and bent down to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Caroline flinched away immediately "You can be of great importance to me, young one. I am going to use you, to get to the doppelganger."

_Elena_. It is _always_ about Elena. Caroline wanted to scream out in anger. She was freaking being _tortured _for Elena. Caroline tried to push down the bitterness that was bubbling inside her, but was failing miserably. This is all Elena's fault. _All of it._

"And what's more" Klaus snapped her out of her thoughts "I am going to make that arrogant vampire get her to me. What was his name again? Ah… Damon"

"Why do you think, Damon would come and trade me for Elena?" Caroline snapped "He would never choose me over Elena. No one ever chooses me. You might just as well kill me and get it done with, cause Damon's never going to come."

Which was sadly true. She was as good as dead. Damon's never going to come. Infact, he might happily ask Klaus to get rid of her.

She choked back sobs and blinked away hot angry tears that were threatening to fall. For once, why couldn't she matter to someone? For once, why couldn't anyone think about her? Be concerned of her safety and not Elena's? Why? Why? _Why?_

She thought Tyler was the one. She really did. She thought they would protect each other or eternity. That he would be beside her forever.

She had to bite back a sort. Tyler had broken up with her a week ago and run off to God knows where, because he was still dealing with his _'hybrid'_ issue.

Suddenly, Klaus picked up her handbag which was lying on the floor beside her and rummaged around, till he pulled out her phone.

"Let's see what happens, shall we?" He smirked in that lopsided way of her, and began flipping through her contacts "Let's see… Danny, Danielle and ah… Damon" He pressed the little green button, and turned on the loudspeaker.

Caroline could feel her heart rate increasing with every ring. _This was it._

_-x-x-x-x_

Damon groaned as he saw Caroline's name flashing on his phone. What did that girl want now?

"What is it Barbie?" Damon asked, annoyed "I haven't got time to deal with your shit now"

"Damon… How nice to hear you voice again" A voice, unmistakably Klaus floated to his ears

Damon blinked at few times, surprised. He pulled away the phone from his ears and checked the caller ID. Yup, it was definitely Caroline's phone. Damon finally put two and two together, and his eyes widened in realization.

"Where is she? " He growled out "What have you done to her? I'll _kill_ you if anything happened to her"

Klaus chuckled on the other side, amused by the conversation.

"Oh don't worry, she's alive" He turned to look at the blonde writhing on the floor "… _barely_. Do you want proof?"

Before Damon could protest, he heard a gunshot and an anguished cry from Caroline.

"_Stop it!"_ Damon yelled "What do you want, Klaus?"

"Elena. Give me Elena within an hour. If you don't… Well… Let's just say I am going to feed this feisty blonde to the wolves. "

Damon's breath hitched "You-"

"An hour, Damon" Klaus cut across him "You know where to find me. Good bye"

The phone clicked and Damon pulled it away from his ear. He plopped himself on the ground and pressed the bridge of his nose.

_Bloody Caroline_. Always managed to get herself into trouble.

'That idiotic blonde is going to be the death of me' He thought bitterly as he poured himself another glass of Bourbon.

Just then Elena came in, banging the door of the Salvatore boarding house wide open, smiling widely.

"I think managed to get through Stefan" Elena exclaimed happily "I think I saw a flash of the old Stefan. I know he's in there Damon, we just got to keep trying"

Damon watched as Elena rambled on about what they could do to make Stefan flip the switch back on.

'_Am I willing to sacrifice her for someone else?'_

He watched as Elena paced around the room, coming up with ridiculous ideas that bordered on silly to just plain stupid.

He had an answer to his question.

'_Never'._

_-x-x-x-x_

15 mins.

'Damon's never going to come. Oh my God. Oh my God. I am going to die today. I didn't even get to see my mom. _Oh my God_. '

10 mins.

Klaus watched as the girl played with her fingers nervously. He could see she was falling apart, but she still managed to keep a strong face, and not managed to crumble down completely. Too bad he was going to have to kill her; she was a feisty little thing. Pity pity.

5 mins.

Caroline managed to keep herself from freaking out completely. She was going to die. She could see Klaus glance at the clock and then at the stake beside him.

Was death going to hurt? She hoped not. She always wanted to die peacefully. Which was quite an irony, as her life was anything but peaceful.

Her mom. She could only imagine what her mom would go through. Her mom already lost her husband, and now she's going to lose her daughter too. She was going to be all alone now.

Caroline choked back her sobs. She never told her mom she loved her. Never cooked her dinner when she came back from work, tired. Never gave her a present on her birthday. Oh how much she regrets that now.

"Time's up, blonde" Klaus smirked as he took the stake in his hand and yanked her to her feet "Looks like you are going to die today."

Caroline didn't say anything. Just closed for her eyes, and waited for it all to end.

-x-x-x

_**This is my first attempt at fanfiction, and I have taken the risk of uploading this without the help of a beta, and I am not a native English speaker either. So please so excuse any grammatical errors and don't forget to review. Thanks for reading! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

To say Klaus was surprised when Caroline closed her eyes and accepted her fate, would be an understatement.

He expected her to beg, scream or atleast fight back. But not _this_.

"You know, this is where you start begging me not to kill you" Klaus said, surprised, as he held the stake in his left and her throat in his right.

"You are going to kill me anyway" Caroline spit out, her eyes blazing "And I am never going to beg _you_ to save my life, so just do it and spare me from the drama."

"You are really something else." Klaus lowered the stake "You are brave… but _stupid_. And everyone knows that's not a healthy combination."

Caroline didn't say anything. Just kept staring into his eyes, trying to find out what his motives were.

"I'll offer you a deal" Klaus said, as he pulled his away from her throat, and brushed her cheek with his fingers.

"What deal?" Caroline asked, as she tried to move as far away from him as possible.

"Come with me" Klaus said "Travel with me. Leave this silly old town and join Stefan, Rebakah and me."

Caroline scoffed "What makes you think, I would leave Mystic Falls and travel with _you_?"

"Maybe the fact that this town has nothing to offer you anymore"

"W-What do you mean?" Caroline spluttered. His intense knowing gaze was making her very uncomfortable."

"Oh you _know_ what I mean, sweet Caroline. This town-"He swept and arm around "–has nothing to offer you. All you've got, is a mother who is so busy, that she doesn't not have time for her own daughter _('How did he know that?'_) A hybrid boyfriend who is M.I.A and a group of friends who always choose Elena over you. You have nothing here. So why not come with me?"

He was right. Every freaking word was right. Her mom was never home. Infact, sometimes Caroline wondered if her mom even remembered that she had a daughter. She was too busy with her work to bother about her.

Oh don't get her wrong, she loved her mom. She really did. But just sometimes, she wished her mom would pay more attention to her. All her life she wanted to make her mom proud. Make her mom notice that she was _there._

Her friends? Tyler left her all alone and unprotected because he had to deal with his own issues and she had no idea when he would come back. Bonnie and Stefan cared about her, but they didn't care _enough._ They would pick Elena over her in a heartbeat, and really, it's not that heartbreaking anymore. She has come to terms with that fact.

And Damon? She didn't know where to begin. He managed to somehow wriggle his way into her heart. He managed to control her, manipulate her, play with her feelings, and feed off her… But somehow in spite of all these things, he held her heart like no man ever could. She always went crawling back to him. Always tried to gain his attention. His approval.

She was _Caroline- freaking- Forbes_. Head cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in Mystic High. Boys chased after her, she could have anyone she wanted. But here she was falling in love with Damon, who was hopeless obsessed with her best friend.

'_**When did my life get so pathetic?'**_

"There's no rush, Blonde" Klaus' voice snapped her out of her thoughts "Take your time to mull things over; you have an _eternity_ in front of you after all."

"Does that mean I can go now?" Caroline asked in a low voice.

"Yes, of course. Take your bag with you and don't forget to shut the door behind you, darling. Don't want the mosquitoes attacking me now, do I?"

-x-x-x-x

Caroline stumbled through the woods. Not noticing where she was going. Her mind was blank, except for one thought running through her brain.

'_**He didn't come. He didn't come. He freaking didn't come.'**_

She tripped over a branch and winced when she hit the ground with a soft 'Oomph'. The blood was flowing freely through her shirt now. Her hair was a mess, and her cheeks were damp due to her tears.

'_**If only everyone saw the great Caroline Forbes now.'**_

She pushed herself into a sitting position and rummaged around her bag for her phone. She needed help. There was no way she could go home like this.

But who would she call?

Matt. She could can Matt. He was probably the only one who cared.

With shaking hands she dialed his number, which was quite a difficult task as her sight was blocked by her tears. She put the phone to her ear, and waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Matt voice answered, after a few rings.

Caroline heaved a sigh of relief. She didn't know why, but hearing his voice made her feel a little better.

"Matt… I-I need your help."

"Caroline?" Matt seemed more alert now "Why are you calling me at this hour? What happened? Are you okay?"

"No Matt, I am not okay" Caroline managed to choke out "Please… Help me"

"Caroline? Where are you?" Matt asked, frightened "What happened?"

"Somewhere in the woods, near the road. Please hurry. I don't think I can keep myself conscious for much longer"

-x-x-x-x

Damon had dropped Elena home. He ensured that she way safe within the confines of her room, before racing back to the boarding house.

He couldn't help the guilt that was bubbling inside him. Caroline was with Klaus. And he was the only one who knew about it.

He walked towards the bar and poured himself a generous amount of bourbon.

'_**I am doing the right thing. There was no way I was going to Elena go anywhere near Klaus for Caroline. Yes, maybe I am being very selfish and cruel. But I am a **__vampire __**for God's sake.'**_

Then why the hell was he feeling so guilty?

With an angry yell he chucked the glass of bourbon at the wall.

"Looks like someone's in a bad mood today." A voice said from behind him. Damon whipped around to find his younger brother leaning against the doorway, a smirk on his lips. Damon groaned.

"Don't you have someone else to bother, Stefan? I am not in the mood to listen to your crap right now"

"And why is that, Damon?" Stefan smirked as he plopped himself on the couch "Oh… I get it. You are worried about, Caroline. Aren't you?"

Damon's eyes widened in surprise "You know about that?"

"Of course I do. " Stefan scoffed "Klaus' sidekick here, remember?"

Damon let out a low growl at that. "How could you, Stefan? She's your friend? How could you?"

"Don't tell me that you actually_ care_ about what happens to Caroline, dear brother? Have you developed a soft corner for our favorite blonde? Too bad… She's probably dead by now. Such a shame, she was-"

And before Stefan could finish his sentence, he found himself flying in the air and falling on the floor with a sickening thud.

"What? Don't like what you hear?" Stefan asked, as he looked up at the fuming Damon in front of him "Well, I was merely stating the truth. She must be dead by now. It was either her or Elena. And you chose Elena. Not very surprising actually, but imagine how Elena would react when she hears about what you did. Ready to face the anger in her eyes, my brother?"

"Shut _**up**_, Stefan" Damon growled.

"You know I am right" Stefan pushed himself off the floor and brushed the dirt off his pants "Elena is going to hate you after this. I bet you are used to it_. Pooor_ Damon. Can never manage to make a girl fall in love with him."

Damon didn't say anything. Stefan smirked at the lack of response and began circling his brother.

"Always the broken hearted aren't you, Damon? Everyone you ever loved always seems to love me more. Father, Katherine and now Elena."

A flash of anger passed through Damon's eyes, and before Stefan could react, Damon had him pinned to the wall. Damon's hand at his throat.

"Don't piss me off, Stefan. You may be my brother. But that doesn't mean I won't kill you."

Stefan opened his mouth to reply, but before he could. The main door burst open, and a very frightened looking Matt Donovan burst into the house.

"Caroline's in the car" Matt said, fanatic "She bleeding. _Badly_. Something's wrong with her, she's in bad shape. I didn't know what to do, so I brought her here."

Damon let go of Stefan and raced outside. He practically ripped Matt's car door open and took an unconscious Caroline in his arms.

Damon winced as he took a good look at her. There were several bullet wounds in her chest. Her shirt was soaked in blood and her skin looked pale, due to the vervain in her body.

_**Guilt. Guilt. Guilt.**_

He gently carried her into the boarding house, past Matt who looked worried and past Stefan who simply looked amused.

He carried her into one of the many guest bedrooms and laid her on the bed. Then took a wet cloth and tried to clean as much of the blood as much as possible.

_**Guilt. Guilt. Guilt.**_

-x-x-x-

_**There! That's the 2**__**nd**__** chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews guys! Really appreciate it. It keeps me going!  
><strong>_

_**3**__**rd**__** Chapter:**_

"_**I loved you" Caroline whispered "I loved you, despite everything you had done to me."**_

_**Damon stiffened. His eyes widening in surprise.**_

"_**You didn't come for me. I thought you would. But you didn't. And that broke me in ways you couldn't possibly imagine."**_

_**-x-x-**_

_**Please do keep reviewing! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline woke to the sounds of birds chirping, the feel of satin sheets tickling her skin, and to the smell of blood.

'_Wait… __**blood**__?'_

Caroline's eyes plopped open immediately, and she was greeted with a blue wall. Caroline's mind went into an overdrive. Where the heck was she? Was she still with Klaus? Has he still kept her captive? Was he going to torture her again?

'_Shit shit shit! Need to get out of here! Shit!'_

Caroline fumbled with the sheets, and before she could roll of the bed. Something slammed her down on it. Caroline blinked a few times, and focused on the face before her.

"Damon?" Caroline shrieked "What the hell are you doing?"

"Asking you to calm down, Blondie" Damon said coolly "You are ruining my sheets"

Caroline was confused. How in the world had she ended up in the Salvatore boarding house?

She'll have to get back to that question, as her mind was preoccupied with noticing how close a certain vampire was pressed up at her.

_**Stupid brain.**_

"Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"Can please get off me?"

Damon smirked at her uneasiness and rolled off the bed.

"It's a good thing you are up." He said "I was coming to wake you up in a minute anyway"

"What time is it?"

"2 Pm"

"Holy crap!" Caroline exclaimed "I missed school. Why didn't you wake me up sooner! Damn!"

Damon quirked his head to one side, and looked at her curiously "You got tortured by Klaus yesterday, it's a miracle you are even alive, and you are worried about school?"

"I am just weird like that" She whispered.

Damon continued to look at her for a few seconds. He could see that her wounds were healing. But her skin was still a little red from the vervain.

Guilt came crashing back to him.

"Right" He cleared his throat "I am g-gonna go and get you some blood."

He turned on his heel and marched to the door, but before he could leave the room, Caroline's small voice stopped him.

"Why didn't you come and save me?"

Damon closed his eyes and sighed. He knew this moment was coming and he had no idea what to say. He slowly turned to face her.

"I mean, do I mean that little to you?" Caroline asked, her tears threatening to spill out.

"Caroline-"Damon started, but Caroline raised her hand to stop him.

"Do you know what he did to me, Damon? Do you have any idea?"

Damon shook his head.

"He_ tortured_ me, Damon. He tortured me for information, I didn't know. He tortured me for information about Katherine's whereabouts. He tortured me simply because I was a _'friend'_ of the Scooby gang, so he assumed I knew all about what was going on. "

"But then he realized that I was useless. That I didn't know anything at all, because my so called '_friends' _don't trust me with their secrets. And then he used another tactic, he told me he was going to use me to get Elena."

"You know what I did then? I laughed in his face. I told him there was no way that anyone was going to trade me for Elena and they would probably let me die. But he didn't listen. Don't you find that funny?"

"And then he said he was going to call you. And that was when I realized that I was surely going to die. Because there was no way that you would trade you _precious_ Elena for me."

Damon tried to cut in at this point, but Caroline silenced him with at look. She had to say this, and he had to hear it.

"But then there was hope, Damon. I hoped that you would come and save me somehow. I hoped you would be my hero."

Caroline gave a bitter chuckle.

"But then you didn't come-_as expected_- and I managed to escape. But do you know what makes all of this worse?"

Caroline looked up directly into Damon eyes.

"I _loved_ you." Caroline whispered "I loved up despite everything that you had done to me."

Damon stiffened. His eyes widening in surprise. Suddenly he felt the need to breathe.

"You didn't come for me. I hoped you would. But you didn't, and that broke me in ways you cannot possibly imagine."

"I loved you _so_ much. My heart broke whenever I saw you pining after Elena. I went home and cried whenever you insulted me. I tried to look good for _you_. I tried to be strong for _you_. I tried to embrace my vampire side for _you_."

" _**You you YOU**_! Everything was about you. But you know what? Not anymore. This time I am going to start living for me. I am not going to the second choice anymore. I don't want to live this pathetic life anymore. And I am not going to pine after you anymore. "

And saying so she jumped out of the bed and walked towards the door. But before she could reach the door knob, Damon whizzed in front of her.

"Where are you going?" He asked, holding her in place by the arm.

"Home. Now let go of me!" She spat, trying to break her arm free from his iron grasp.

"Don't be stupid. Your wounds aren't healed." Damon said, trying to pull her towards the bed. But Caroline managed to pull her arm free.

"Why do you care?"

Damon ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Don't be difficult Caroline; I am only trying to help you."

"You should have' _helped'_ me when I was being tortured by Klaus."

Damon's eyes flashed, the guilt reared its head again. "Don't try and piss me off, Caroline."

"Oh I am trying to piss you off is it?" Caroline scoffed "I don't want anything to do with _you_, or your stupid Scooby gang anymore. I have been tortured far too many times because of you guys, and I refuse to be a disposable object. Hope I never see you again, Damon."

And before Damon could do anything to stop her. Caroline zoomed out of the house.

_**Damon HAD that coming.**_

_**Extremely sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter. I was suffering from a severe case of writer's block. :P**_

_**I hope all of you liked this chapter. Please do review. Your reviews are what keep me going.**_

_**The fun part starts now. When someone tells you that they like you, and then start ignoring you, you start noticing that person and unknowingly start wanting them to like you again, even if you have never noticed the person before... Basic human tendency, right? And that's what I plan to exploit. Damon's gonna go crazy from the next chapter onwards.**_

_**Preview-**_

_***A month later***_

"_**What are you doing here, Damon?" Caroline asked, bored.**_

"_**I want to talk to you." Damon said.**_

"_**Well, I don't" Caroline tried to sidestep him but he blocked her path again.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline sighed as ran a hand through her messy hair. Klaus wanted to meet her at 4 in the morning? He must be out of his mind.

But Caroline knew better than to say no to Klaus. Saying 'no' to Klaus, would make him angry, and an angry Klaus isn't a happy Klaus. And so with a groan she pushed herself out of the bed to freshen up.

The past one month had been hell for Caroline. She wasn't talking to Elena, Bonnie or Stefan (Who's now back to his brooding old self after Klaus released him from his compulsion), even though they tried to approach her. She was done with them, and their supernatural drama. She didn't want to be involved with them anymore.

Matt has been very supportive. But there was only so much he could do, as he wasn't a vampire, and probably wouldn't be very understanding if she told him that she sometimes wanted to attack people and drink their blood.

Tyler was still M.I.A. And her mom was busy with her work.

And what about Damon, you ask? Even his name sends her mind into frenzy. She has successfully managed to avoid speaking to him the whole month, but she hasn't managed to push him out of her heart. He kept trying to talk to her, but she always managed to slip away. Sometimes, when she goes to meet Matt at the Grill, she spots him looking at her intensely as he twirled the glass of bourbon in his hand. His stare would pierce her back like knives, and she would hurriedly leave the Grill, leaving behind a confused Matt.

Her phone beeped. And Caroline picked it up to read the message.

'_Its 4:15 and you are still not here. I don't like to be kept waiting, love. – Klaus'_

Caroline hurriedly brushed her locks, and rushed out of the house. It was going to be a long day.

Damon tried hard to not roll his eyes as he saw Elena fussing over Stefan. Now that Stefan back to his good ol' self, he started drinking bunny blood again. And since bunny blood isn't as effective as human blood, it lead to Stefan suffering from what Damon would call 'Lack-of-Human-Blood-Disorder' also known as LHBD, in short.

And a sick Stefan, meant a concerned Elena, and a 'couple-y' Stefan and Elena meant a very annoyed Damon.

Damon watched with a scowl as Elena, practically dragged Stefan out of the door, saying things like-

'_We are going to be late for school, Stef!' 'Want me to fix your hair, Stefan?'_

Both of them were going to be the death of him. All their lovey-dovey stuff made Damon want to puke.

"Damon! Come on! We are going to be late!" Elena yelled from outside. Now that Stefan was unfit for driving as he was suffering from 'LHBD' and Elena's car was damaged, Damon was on driver duty.

Damon angrily slammed the house door, behind him as he went to join the couple. It was going to be a long day.

Caroline stumbled out of Klaus' car. It was a very… _eventful_ morning. Her body was still sore. And she tried to hide the horrible scratch on her heck with a scarf.

"You did very well today Caroline." Klaus said, as he got out of the car to stand beside her

"Thank you" Caroline said, as she consciously adjusted the scarf he had given her around her neck.

"I'll see you again tomorrow. And don't be late. I do not like it when I am kept waiting." Klaus said, his voice dangerously low as he slowly brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Caroline closed her eyes at the touch and nodded.

He gave her a smile, got into the car, and left.

Caroline slowly began walking towards the school. Since she didn't want anyone to know that Klaus drops her off, she asked him to drop her off behind her school compound so that no one could see that she was associating with the big bad wolf.

She sighed as she passed through her schoolmates. She missed having friends. She wished she had someone to talk to. Someone to tell her feelings to.

"I'll pick you kids up after school. Be good, and don't forget to each your lunch!"

Caroline whirled around to see Damon Salvatore, smirking sarcastically, as he waved an irritated Elena and Stefan off.

He looked deliciously handsome as always. And she knew that half of the student population on the grounds, was checking him out. And by the arrogant smirk on his face, the prick was well aware of this fact.

Suddenly, his eyes fells on hers, and the smirk dropped from his face. His face turned serious and with a determined look he marched towards her.

'_Shit shit shit!'_

Caroline turned and started walking towards the school as fast as possible. But she didn't get far, as Damon soon caught up with her, and literally dragged her towards the empty parking lot.

"Damon!" Caroline screeched, trying to pull her arm away "What are you doing? Everyone is looking at us!"

Students looked bemused as Damon dragged Caroline along, and some of the immature ones even whistled.

Damon didn't say a word until he dragged her to a secluded place where they wouldn't be overheard. With a jerk of his arm, he whirled Caroline around, so that she was in front of him, and cornered her against the wall.

Caroline was absolutely petrified. What was going on? Damon was far too close to her body, and it was sending goose bumps all over her arms.

"D-Damon, what are y-you doing?" She spluttered, trying feebly to push him away.

"You have been ignoring me." Damon said, as he caught her hands, and pushed her further against the wall. "I want to know why."

Caroline tried to scoff. "You know why."

"No I don't actually. All I know is that you have been _ignoring_ me, and I don't like it."

Caroline pushed him away forcefully.

"Well, you can't always have what you want." She said, gaining control over her senses. She tried to sidestep him, but he blocked her path.

"What are you doing, Damon? _**Move**_. I am getting late for school!"

"_**I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR SCHOOL**_!" Damon yelled. Caroline stepped back in fear.

"All I want to do, is talk" Damon said, this time more calmly.

"What do you want to talk about?" Caroline asked sarcastically, as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She hoped it made her look intimidating.

"I want to talk about the fact that you told me that you_ loved_ me, and then promptly started ignoring me!"

"What else did you expected me to do? I did tell you that I was done with all of you. That I didn't want anything to do with you guys anymore!"

"You can't just tell me that you freakin' _**love**_ me, and then ignore me, Caroline!" Damon said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well… Newsflash! In case you haven't noticed, I have successfully managed to ignore you for a month!"

"Yes, that you did. And like I said, I didn't like it one bit."

"And like_** I**_ said, everything does not happen according to what you want."

"_Dammit Caroline_! You can't be like that! I have been going crazy all these days. You cant just tell me you love me and then ignore me, how do you-"

Damon stopped talking suddenly, and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Caroline asked, her own eyes widening in surprise as well.

Damon said nothing. He just brought his head closer to her hair, close his eyes, and… er….

… _sniffed_ her?"

Caroline pushed him away, shocked. "What are you doing?"

Damon's face darkened and his eyes glinted dangerously as he gave a low growl.

"You have been with him."

"With whom?" Caroline asked, confused.

"With Klaus. I can _smel_l him all over you." He declared, disgust crossing his features.

Caroline's breath hitched. What was she going to say? How was she going to defend herself?

"No. I-I was not."

"_**Don't lie to me Caroline**_!" Damon growled as he pulled her, forcefully, towards him. "What were you doing with him?"

"None of your business!" Caroline cried, as she struggled to get out of his grasp. His hands were clutching her arms so tightly that she was sure that they were going to leave a bruise.

And then Damon's eyes fell on her scarf. And before Caroline could protest or at least say something. He yanked it off…

… and gasped.

"W-what? How did you get this bruise?" Damon asked, as he inspected the scratch on her neck. Caroline said nothing, just determinedly started at floor, to avoid answering his questions.

"He _hurt_ you." Damon declared, as he ran his fingers lightly over the bruise "Klaus did this. Didn't he? _**The bloody mothe**_-"

"Damon, no!" Caroline caught his arm, trying to calm him down. "Its not what you are thinking!"

"Oh do tell me what it is Caroline?" Damon asked, barely containing his fury "You smell like him and there is a bruise on your neck. How are you going to defend that?"

"It was not his fault!" Caroline yelled, trying to stop him from going after Klaus and getting himself hurt, or worse, killed. "It was a_… mistake_."

"Mistake? _MISTAKE_?" Damon asked, shocked that Caroline would stand up to defend Klaus "What are you, on Team Klaus now?"

"No. I am not, and I don't need to explain myself to you." Caroline said "But you better stay away from me. I already told you that I want nothing to do with you. So please stop poking your nose where it does not belong!"

And saying so she stomped away, leaving behind a furious Damon.

'_I don't know what is going on between you and Klaus, Caroline. But I am going to find out. And when I do, I am going to kill the bastard.'_


End file.
